


Crackhead Chronicles

by cloverology



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverology/pseuds/cloverology
Summary: Shiratorizawa genz tales~-I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS-
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Yamagata Hayato, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Dorm Transfer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloverology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverology/gifts).



> Where the younger teammates move in and reminisce on nice memories.

The hot dorm with 2 large fans blowing loudly, 5 teens trying to study but stressing because they couldn't understand. "Would you 3 please put on your shirts" Reon Ohira said giving a annoyed look at them. "I get that were so hot it's distracting but it's hot in here" Eita Semi said writing down on his notebook with messy notes about math that he definitely didn't understand. 

"No your not hot that it's distracting it's that your body sweat along with Yamagata and Tendou is getting on our papers" Wakatoshi Ushijima said moving his papers from the dinner room table. "Could we please stop studying because it makes me wanna cry" Tendou Satori said whining a bit since he has been stuck on the same question for 2 hours which happened to be the 1st question on the first page. 

"Guys I just realized something why do some of us have extra beds in our rooms?" Hayato Yamagata pointing out something they never really thought about. "It's probably for the others" Reon said still writing in his notebook, "Others?" Semi said confused closing his text book after he drew 15 penises in it. "The rest of the team are moving in a little bit" Ushijima said which surprise the 3 that didn't have an idea.

"Oh my god I see those ugly hoes everyday now I have to wake up to them" Semi said with a long sigh. "Who are you calling a ugly hoe you ugly hoe" the voice came from Kenjirou Shirabu at the door way and Semi flinched. "I thought they weren't gonna come here in a little bit" Yamagata said, "well you thought wrong" Shirabu said while Tsutomu Goshiki is whipering to him to shut up. "You just came here and already caught an attitude" Tendou yawning. 

"What even happen to your dorms" Reon asked the 3, "someone died and we asked for a room change" Taichi said throwing himself on the couch along with Shirabu and Goshiki. "Hey you guys framed the photos we took over the years together" Goshiki said looking at the wall behind them with frame pictures of memories they have together. The others joined them on the couch to look at the photos with them. "Look this was when went to the beach and Tendou drowned" Taichi said laughing and so did the others, he pointed at a picture of all of them at the beach at night. 

"Do you guys remember this it was Semi's birthday and we visited Osaka we had so much fun" Yamagata said pointing at a picture of them holding a cake with bright candle with Semi in the middle with Shirabu kissing his cheek and the others hugging them while Ushijima held the cake. "It was one of my best memories" Semi said smiling at the photo. "Hey look this was in valentines day and we decorated the gym and had a cooking competition I think we recorded it" Shirabu said and the others remembered they have a bunch of tapes in a box. 

"What time is it anyway" Taichi said changing the subject, "I think it's 7pm" Ushijima said getting up from the couch. "Where do we sleep and i'm kinda hungry" Goshiki said getting up and stretching out. "Shirabu could sleep in my room since I have a extra bed, Goshiki and Taichi could have the extra room" Reon said and the rest nodded. The 3 took there suitcases to the rooms and they already knew where everything was since they spend most of of there time here.

"I'm going to make dinner so Semi help me out" Ushijima said and Semi was glad to help, Tendou Yamagata and Reon watched Sex in the city on TV. The other 3 were arguing about who took Shirabu's shirt. They all were happy together and this new change was nice.

~Interview Time: Shirabu~

Shirabu are happy about the new move? 

"No why would I" 

Are you only saying that because Goshiki set your shirt on fire for a tiktok?

"No because I have a bunch polariod photos of me and Semi together of when we went to the beach together and I don't want him to see it" 

Why don't you want Semi to see them? 

"Because I told him that I threw them away when I didn't" 

It seems you were really red in the photo Shirabu, why? 

"Well because um it was.. hot.." 

Are you lying because your being record? because you told me you were because you were blushing since Semi was shirtless and his cross necklace looks hot on him. 

"You know everything don't you? who even are you and why are in Ushijima's closet" 

Here's one hint of who I am a setter

"Where tf are you going, well hello camera everything that was said was a lie"


	2. Instagram Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Goshiki goes live on Instagram introducing his friends to his fans

Goshiki was popular on the app called tiktok and he was currently live on Instagram, "What should we do today?" Goshiki asked his supporters. 'Show us your friends', 'Introduce to your friends' and more comments similair to him showing his friends. "You guys wanna see my ugly friends? who should I start with then" Goshiki said laying on his bed while Taichi was changing his shirt in the corner.

"Start with the guy that punched in the one Tiktok, Oh Shirabu" Goshiki read and got up quick. "He's in his room right now hopefully he doesn't kill me" Goshiki said as there was yelling in the background, Goshiki walked into the small hallway and opened the door. "Say hi Shirabu" Goshiki said flipping the camera on Shirabu who was on the floor painting his toenails. 

Shirabu flipped off the camera, "Fuck off Goshiki i'm busy" Shirabu said but Goshiki didn't care and went to go sit next to him. Goshiki flipped the camera, "hello guys this Shirabu and he's mean as hell" Goshiki said putting his arm around him. "I wouldn't be so mean if you weren't annoying as hell" Shirabu said looking tired. "I'm hurt by the way everyone is calling you cute" Goshiki said looking at the comments. 

"Well I am cute don't you hear Semi calling me that 15 times a day" Shirabu said seirous, "okay before I leave do you guys have questions for him?" Goshiki said looking at the comments. "Oh here's one 'does he have a girlfriend?' Shirabu do you have a girlfriend?" Goshiki asked knowing it was a dumb question. "Do I look straight to y'all also i'm very single" Shirabu said and Goshiki laughed. "Okay before I leave what's your Instagram?" Goshiki asked, "my instagram is Shiraboo" Shirabu said still busy painting his toenails. 

"Okay bye love you" Goshiki said, "love you too now get the fuck out" Shirabu said still focusing on his nails. Goshiki left the room closing the door behind him. "We should go to Yamagata he's probably watching TV" Goshiki said walking to the living room.

"Yamagata introduce yourself to everyone" Goshiki said after throwing himself on the couch speaking to the boy clearly invested with the show playing on the TV. "Hello everyone I'm Hayoto Yamagata and I love food and TV" Yamagata said still watching TV.

"Do you have questions for this idiot?" Goshiki asked and bunch questions were commented. "Here's a good one 'have you ever got trouble for something stupid' Yamagata answer please" Goshiki read out a loud.

"What the hell are you asking Goshiki?" Semi on the floor using his phone. "Shut up its not your turn yet" Goshiki said, "I'm not sure I gotten in trouble for a lot of stupid things like when we were painting the gym for Christmas I drink the red paint since it looked it good but I don't understand why I got in trouble like no one told me not too" Yamagata said still focused on the TV. 

"Nice story-time now What's your Instagram?" Goshiki said, "It's Heyato and please send me links to more TV shows" Yamagata winked at everyone. "Okay bye, let's go to Semi since he wants my attention so bad say hi to everyone" Goshiki said kneeling down to Semi who was shirtless eating ramen noodles while using his phone. 

"Hello everyone I don't understand why y'all follow this annoying boy" Semi said and Goshiki just rolled his eyes. "Your only mad since you only have 7 active followers and 5 of them ignore you half of the time" Goshiki said earning him a pinch.

"You bitch- hey everyone is calling you sexy" Goshiki said looking at the comments. "I mean do you see me? I don't blame them for recognizing my beauty" Semi said feeling himself while Tendou laughed from the kitchen.

"You're ugly please stop I'm skipping over asking you a question so just tell us your Instagram" Goshiki said, "All I have to say is that Goshiki has a habit laying on my bed and he farts on purpose and I come to see shit stains on my sheets" Semi said laughing. "Why the hell are you lying Semi" Goshiki said trying not to laugh, "follow me my instagram is semixeita for photos of the shit stains" Semi said while chewing his food. 

"I hope you choke I'm going to Tendou" Goshiki said getting up heading to the kitchen where the red hair boy was. "Hey Tendou introduce yourself" Goshiki asked Tendou while he boil some sort of exilir. "Hello every I'm currently boiling weed and crack also my name is Satori Tendou" Tendou said, "What kind of underwear are you wearing right now?" Goshiki asked. "Glow in the dark aliens ones with ketchup stains" Tendou said inhaling the steam from the pot. "What was the last thing you steal?" Goshiki asked another question. 

"Your underwear" Tendou said now drinking a cup of the killer thing, "Why?" Goshiki said suprised. "Because homophobia is bad~" Tendou sang, "what does even mean? you know what never mind what's your instagram?" Goshiki said already tired of the boy. "Cracklordsatori now i'm gonna go watch TV" Tendou said leaving the kitchen. 

"Now we have Reon , Taichi and Ushijima left" Goshiki spoke, Goshiki went to Ushijima's room. Reon was sleeping on Yamagata's bed, "Reon would you like to introduce yourself?" Goshiki asked a little too enthusiastically. "Shut up I'm sleeping" Reon said and Goshiki shivered.

"I fear for my life y'all can follow Reon on Instagram his username is Re-Ohira" Goshiki said and hopped on Ushijima's bed who happened to be reading. "Ushijima introduce yourself" Goshiki smiles. 

"Introduce myself to who?" Ushijima asked confused, "I'm live on Instagram and there are people watching me so I want you tell us about yourself" Goshiki explained trying to help Ushijima understand.

"I'm Wakatoshi Ushijima" Ushijima said plainly making Goshiki laugh, "Is there anything you want to say?" Goshiki the male. "No there isn't anything I want to say" Ushijima says in a very stoic manner. "Do you have a Instagram?" Goshiki asked. "No I do not" Ushijima said still reading his book. 

"Okay thanks for your time now I have to force Taichi to introduce himself" Goshiki said getting up from Ushijima's bed. Goshiki went to his room where Taichi was laying on his bed on his phone. 

"TAICHI" Goshiki shouted starling the boy, "what the hell is wrong with you" Taichi said annoyed. Goshiki hopped on his bed, "introduce yourself best fran" Goshiki cuddling the boy.

"Tch, Hello my name is Taichi I won't answer any question my Instagram is Tchii now get out Goshiki" Taichi said sounding sleepy. "Well everyone that was my ugly friends I'm gonna end this live his it's 11:30 and I'm really tired too bye~" Goshiki said ending the live.

"Go to your bed idiot" Taichi said kicking Goshiki off his bed. "That hurt Taichi I was only hugging you" Goshiki said rubbing his ass since that's where Taichi kicked him. "Just turn off the lights please" Taichi said yawning.

~Interview time: Taichi~

So how was your day today Taichi?

"Why the hell are we here in Ushijima's closet?"

Just answer the damn question

"Okay damn can't I be curious, my day was tiring"

Nice too know, are you happy about getting new followers because of Goshiki? 

"I miss my dead Instagram account"

Do you let anyone hug? Seem like in today's chapter you didn't like it when Goshiki hugged you. 

"It's not that I like others hugging me it was hot when Goshiki hugged me also I let others hug me like Yamagata" 

Um anyone else?

"Um.....Yamagata?"

Your unbelievable, any questions for me?

"Yeah who the hell are you?"

Anyways My Jersey number is 1 bye,bye

"Was this recording the whole time?"


End file.
